<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by TempleWilliams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068024">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleWilliams/pseuds/TempleWilliams'>TempleWilliams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Trumps Hate 2018, I did not plan to have 2 years of delay, I'm so sorry, I'm such an asshole, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, also I can't write slice of life for the life of me omfg, and Ale is a sass master, but here we are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleWilliams/pseuds/TempleWilliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara got her powers on hold after a solar flare. So, why not go running a little with her sister, stay in shape and all that uh? Because you can break an ankle is why. But her girlfirend is here to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara - Relationship, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wonbatking">Wonbatking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a once shot for FTH 2018 and specially Wombatking who had the kindness (and bad luck) of purchasing a story from me. <br/>I had a lot of things happen in my life at that timing and couldn't get a hand on a computer. It was a true nightmare if I'm being honest. I'm so sorry to be this late. Eveything is not settled yet, but I can at least finally publish this and finish my other story for FTH 2017.</p><p>Anyway, I took some liberty to have some medley from the show's storyline and characterization and from the comics. Because, for the life of me, I can't stand Supergirl to be so weak as the TV make her. So yeah, I make some AsN to warn you that this is not TV canon.</p><p>Hope you like it, and sorry for my very very bad english. I have no beta reader and english isn't even my first language. Why do I write in engoish again?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <em>had</em> to go running on a messy trail, you<em> had</em> to” Lena wasn’t even really worried, more tired of amusement from her girlfriend. The only few days when she is not a super, is the day when the blonde suddenly feel the urge to go running around with her sister on some morning jog, and break an ankle. The bone will be back to normal in a few days (maybe even tomorrow who knows), of course, as soon as Kara’s powers come back, but in the meantime the brunette is stuck with what is basically a sad golden retriever puppy with a broken paw.</p><p>“It’s not because I’m human for a few days that I have to stop exercising!”</p><p>“Considering your ability to be clumsy, maybe it is.” Lena smiled fondly at the pouting face in front of her, sitting on the couch next to her and handing her the ice.</p><p>“This is more painful than I imagined” Kara placed the pack of ice so carefully she looked like she was about to dispose of a huge bomb, flinching as the pack touched her skin. Lena waited patiently, knowing full well from past history that a broken bone –or so an ankle- was indeed at a good place on a pain scale, and that Kara was the one who should touch the area if said area needed touching.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to go to the doctor love?”</p><p>Kara smiled at her and the nickname, a reassuring hand caressing slowly the knuckle of the Luthor.</p><p>“Yes. Even if my powers kicks back in three days and not tomorrow, I don’t want to bother doctors for that. Others people who actually need help are in line.”</p><p>Lena smiled, a proud and warm feeling making its way inside her chest as her eyes studied the girl in front of her. Kara was so selfless, even in situation like this.</p><p>“I love you” Lena smiled softly before hugging her carefully.</p><p>Kara smiled, laughing a little while looking surprised. She soon returned the hug, the familiar scent of Lena surrounding her.</p><p>“I love you too, I didn’t know that not wanting to go to the doc would get me this much love!”</p><p>Lena laughed before stepping back, grabbing the remote of the big TV in front of them.</p><p>“Please don’t get the idea of breaking any more bones for me to love you, there is no need really”</p><p>“And for you to hug me?” Kara said playfully.</p><p>“Danvers, you better not play smart ass with me…” Lena warned her, not a single danger audible in her voice, a big smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“Are you insinuating that I’m dumb?”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and turned her head around away from the TV, locking eyes with her girlfriend.</p><p>“You know I can’t tickle you right now but I have very good memory and in three days you are going to suffer from that.”</p><p>As soon as Lena understood a while ago that Kara was, indeed, very ticklish, the brunette was suddenly in control of so much power that Kara could only oblige at her requests. Or suffer great tears of laugh from the torture of tickles. But right now having a fight of those could mean that Kara could make a bad move with her feet and get more hurt. Well played, Danvers.</p><p>“I know full well you can’t.” Kara smiled proudly while trying to grab the bowl of popcorn in front of her. It seemed that without her powers all flexibility was gone too, and the bowl was untouchable with her leg straight in front of her. “I know also full well how much your memory is good. But not so much your sense of deduction.” Kara raised her eyebrow with a “Ah!” of victory as she finally held the bowl in her stretched hands</p><p>“You want hugs.” Sometimes Lena was indeed quite oblivious to relationship. And Kara was the alien uh? Gods, she loved this woman.</p><p>“Come on, do not make me ask!”</p><p>Kara was pouting again and the hurt puppy look made its way back in the head of Lena.</p><p>“I… I’m just not… This is new for me.” Lena made a pause, fidgeting with her hands, looking absently at them. “Human contact, even in my romantic relationship wasn’t exactly really present.” Another pause, this time she lost herself in memories of a cold childhood. A laugh without emotion. “I couldn’t even swim to help my mother.” Kara raised herself as much as she could to touch her lover. “Having to pin point when people want or not want physical contact is quite difficult for me, love.” Tears were menacing at the verge of her eyes, and as soon as she closed them they dropped to her cheeks. Another laugh without emotion – or maybe sorrow? - broke the silence, and Lena soon pushed away the tears with her fingers. Turning around to face Kara, the blonde simply sat there a pained expression on her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Kara was stuttering</p><p>“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just me, lost in memories.” A pause. A smile with her eyes lost into nothing. “Bad ones.”</p><p>Lena didn’t let the blonde respond before letting her arms slide around her, pulling her closer to her.</p><p>“Now, you always harass me with your cheesy movie or action ones;” She raised the remote theatrically along with a perfect eyebrow. “Let me welcome you to my world, Kara Danvers.”</p><p>And Kara smiled, still admiring her girlfriend as the movie started playing on the screen. Lena wasn’t ready to talk about those bad memories yet, not fully at least, and she understood. They had all the time in the world for that, and Kara wasn’t planning to spend it with anyone but the girl next to her.</p><p>So she relaxed, the pain pounding in her feet being more bearable with Lena slowly starting to draw shapeless figures on her shoulder with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> x-x-x</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you do know my skin isn’t unbreakable?”</p><p>The blonde was gripping the leg of her girlfriend so hard Lena was surprised the fabric of her jean didn’t gave under the nail she could literally feel getting imprinted into her skin. It was like having a cat being startled on your lap.</p><p>“Why is she throwing up razor blade Lena? Why the needle under the- the- the nails…” As she finished her sentence paler than Lena ever saw her, her own nails dug deeper.</p><p>Lena laughed a little and watched the credits roll.</p><p>“So, not into horror movies uh?”</p><p>“Who is?!” Kara yelped, her voice higher than she intended to. She shook her head and turned around, loosening her grip on her girlfriend thigh, slightly massaging it with a sorry expression on her face. Lena laughed fully this time.</p><p>“That was the price to pay for you watching the movie I guess.”</p><p>Kara sighed little, her eyes growing wider as she remembered the movie.</p><p>“And you like it?” Kara seemed so shocked.</p><p>Lena shrugged, taking the hand of Kara into her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before getting up and letting go.</p><p>“Kinda yeah, it’s an old habit from my childhood.”</p><p>“You watched that as a CHILD???”</p><p>Kara was mouth agape and screamed her last word, running around to watch her girlfriend starting the pull from the kitchen closet various ingredient and utensil. It was time for dinner.</p><p>“Yeah, this is probably why Lex ended up like this.” After the words leaved her lips, Lena stopped her movements and started laugh at her own joke. Kara couldn’t believe it. The Luthors indeed had a… Special sense of humor.</p><p>“You are free to laugh you know, it was a good one.” Kara smiled a little at that, and started to get up, almost forgetting to grab her crutch as she did. God damnit, humans did this for months?</p><p>“Do you need some help with that?” Kara pointed to the various vegetable laying around on the kitchen countertop, sitting with relief on the bar side of the kitchen.</p><p>“You can start chopping down the potatoes, and open the jar of sauce too please?”</p><p>And the blonde felt finally useful. With the biggest smile ever, she nodded before starting her mission.</p><p>“I know it’s pretty recent” she started, Lena humming gently to a foreign sound, listening to her. She was glad that she was focused on preparing the meat so she didn’t saw her cheeks getting as red as the tomatoes lying in front of her “I mean, the two of us. Well, not a friends obliviously, since we know each other for a long time. Or not so long I don’t know if you consider it long? But as... As...” Oh Gods even slaying creature wasn’t that hard “As girlfriends. As girlfriends we are pretty recent.” Whew, way to go Kara.  A six words sentence turning into a full on monologue. Are you fifteen?</p><p>“And so, I don’t really… Would you mind staying tonight?”</p><p>This time there was no way she couldn’t see the redness of her cheek as Lena stopped all movement to watch her. And so Kara chopped faster.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Kara!” Lena rushed to her side, and the blonde felt her cheeks gets hotter if they could.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just a small cut. First time to everything it seems today.” She laughed a little before realizing that this could have had more meaning that she intended. But Lena didn’t seem to catch on that and grabbed her hand, looking closely at the cut. It was indeed small, but started to bleed.</p><p>“I’m fine, Lena.” The woman looked at her with worried eyes.</p><p>“Where do you keep your bandage and the likes?”</p><p>Kara started to open her mouth to answer before closing it with goofy eyes.</p><p>“Kara, please tell me you have some.” Lena started to sigh before her mind started to think about an alternative.</p><p>“I mean, why would I? Girl of steel, remember.”</p><p>“Oh my god you are unbelievable.”</p><p>“I mean, kinda true. I don’t think a flying alien girl is very believable for most of the population of Earth.” She laughed a little at her own joke and Kara sighed again, worried. She finally pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.</p><p>“Alex? … Yeah no don’t worry everything is fine. Well, almost. Lara got a knife cut from chopping potatoes.” Kara couldn’t believe it. Since when did Alex had Lena’s number? How did she get it? When did they had the time to give each other’s numbers? Was it jealousy that she felt? The redness she felt dissipating earlier started to come back at the thought. “She doesn’t have any bandage. Could you grab some? I fear of letting her alone considering her….” Lena looked at her with squinting eyes, a smile on her lips. “Her history.” Kara scoffed and made the greatest move in her “history”: Stick her tongue to the girl on the phone.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes “Alright, thanks.” She hangs up, and looked at Kara, blood dripping along her finger.</p><p>“A sight to witness, uh. A El bleeding.” Kara laughed a little at her realization before grabbing the towel to put it around her finger.</p><p>“I don’t ever want to witness that, Kara.” Lena looked lost in thought. “I don’t want to see you hurt. And laughing about it isn’t going to make it go away.”</p><p>“It’s just a potatoe cut”</p><p>“I know. But out there you… You always put your live on the line, it’s just a bet on your powers protecting you. Considering that Kal got almost killed, what about you?”</p><p>Kara wanted to grab Lena’s hands, but the towel made that difficult. She simply smiled reassuringly</p><p>“I’m stronger than him.” Lena raised her head from her train of thought, locking eyes with the girl in front of her, not understanding what she meant.</p><p>“He is the most powerful being on Earth, Kara.”</p><p>“No, I am.” Kara was smiling from the corner of her mouth. “When we fought* (AsN: Just following along the timeline of the comics, bear with me on this one) I..; I could have killed him.” The blonde’s memories of the fight came back, and she swore she could almost feel the punch her cousin gave her.</p><p>“I didn’t, obliviously. But I could have. He… He isn’t as trained as me even if he is older. I was the one send to protect him, not the reverse. And I don’t hold back. I’m less…; Less human than him, I guess.” She laughed, feeling the throb of pain in the tip of her finger. Lena listen carefully. “For Gods’ sake, I have a bio electric aura* (AsN: Still the comics. Yeah, the TV show nerfed her badly), Lena! If I wanted to, no one and nothing would even touch me.”</p><p>The brunette looked her mouth agape, and furrowed her brows. “You…”</p><p>“Yes, me.” Kara tried to cup her girlfriend’s head with her free hand. “I was trained by Wonder Woman, to top that (AsN: Still comics canon). I can even beat her in fact, even if she is too proud to admit it” Kara laughed, good memories from her time on Themiscyra. “As a fact, she always told me that my only weakness was not thinking with my head but my muscle.” Kara laughed completely this time, and closed her eyes from the laugh.</p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt, Kara.” Her laugh came to an abrupt end when she felt water on her hand still cupping the cheek of Lena. Opening her yes, she saw the brunette shedding a lone tear.</p><p>“I… I-“</p><p>“Kara you open that door right now or I swear I will kick it down.”</p><p>Lena pushed away the tear and put on a smiling face so quickly that Kara could have thought she just hallucinated the moment. Rushing to the door, the woman opened to Alex holding a package.</p><p>“Special delivery for my clumsy sister who can’t think of having her own bandage at her own apartment, and managed to broke an ankle and cut herself in less than 24 hours!”</p><p>Alex made her way into the apartment, smiling sarcastically at Kara, the later one pouting and crossing her arms as much as she could considering the towel around her finger. Lena was softly laughing, closing the door.</p><p>“It’s not my fault if the knife slipped off of the potato alright”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and pushed the package against her sister</p><p>“What a terrible enemy, The Potato, slayer of the Girl of Steel.”</p><p>Lena fully laughed this time, and Kara looked at her with an exaggerated expression of hurt.</p><p>“How dare you not supporting your girlfriend!”</p><p>Lena simply made an evasive move with her hands before going back on the other side of the counter, looking at the sisters with a warm smile. She grabbed the meat –a nice piece of rumsteak- and carefully put it in a heated pan. An appetizing odor started to rise from it and turning around, she saw Alex starting to disinfect the cut, rolling her eyes at Kara flinching. Lena’s cheeks were hurting from smiling. Was this, having a family?</p><p>“You are a grown woman Kara Danvers you better stop complaining for a cut this small.”</p><p>“You are not the one discovering disinfectant for the first time in your life!”</p><p>Lena grabbed the jar she previously asked Kara to open before cutting herself, and tried to open it. Without success. She sighed and tried again after hitting the jar with a knife a few times. Still, no success.</p><p>“Need some help, m’lady?” Kara raised her eyebrow in a comical way looking at Lena and the jar.</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes as she finished dressing the terrible wound.</p><p>“Actually, yeah.” Lena was yet again smiling. Kara was getting used to this view, and if she was right considering all the paparazzi’s pictures and Gala, this sight of Lena Luthor smiling was special, and only for her.</p><p>“Give me that” Alex made her to the other side of the counter, next to Lena and made a move to grab the jar before Kara raised her voice.</p><p>“Hey! It’s my area of expertise!”</p><p>The two woman in front of her raised their eyebrow in synchronism. “I mean, strength and all that” Kara crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yeah uh and cutting yourself with a potato and falling on your own foot to break an ankle.”</p><p>Alex was unbelievable. Kara simply grabbed the jar looking defiantly at her, and started to open it.</p><p>It didn’t work. She tried again, still looking at her sister. The jar didn’t move. What the hell? Kara tried again, not wanting to lose face to her sister she was still looking at. The other Danvers was trying to not laugh. The jar didn’t move.</p><p>“OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOR REAL” Kara lost it and looked at the jar like it was going to answer her. Hitting it against the corner of the bar, she tried again, making a weird face along the effort. The jar didn’t seem to care, and Alex started to laugh.</p><p>“Where is my phone I need to tape this!”</p><p>Kara was making crying noise, her finger hurting, her ankle hurting, and the jar not opening. Her sister finally had enough of laughing at the blonde’s expense, and made a sign to Kara to give her the jar. Which the blonde did with an angry expression.</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>And the jar opened. Alex smiled smugly, and Kara smashed the bar with her first. “I made all the work don’t you look so smart about it!”</p><p>She grabbed her crutch and angrily stumbled back to the couch. Lena tried her best not to laugh and told to Alex to put the sauce into the pan with the meat.</p><p>Alex obliged smiling at her, and they started to discuss things Kara couldn’t quite understand from where she was standing. Being human was so frustrating! No jar opening and no super hearing…. Kara forced herself not to look back at the two woman in the back laughing and cooking together.</p><p>She grabbed the remote and switched back to the TV, some animal show playing. It should be her, not her sister, there with Lena. Damn ankle. Damn jealousy.</p><p>She heard footstep behind her. Alex.</p><p>“Come on, I’m gonna go back. We will see each other around. Try not to get yourself killed by a shampoo bottle.”</p><p>Kara mimicked someone talking before calling her sister right before the later crossed the door.</p><p>“Do you want to stay for dinner?” If Kara was honest, she wanted to spend the evening alone with Lena. But her sister made all this way to get her bandage. The least she could do was offer her dinner.</p><p>“Nah, I’m leaving you two alone, I already have something planned anyway. You will pay your dinner debt another time!”</p><p>And with a wave she was gone.</p><p>“I live your sister. She goes straight for the point and seems to love you a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah well, don’t like her too much will you.” Kara felt her cheek go red as soon as the words fell from her mouth without any control over them.</p><p>She heard the silence, felt the eyes of Lena on her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to... I don’t know, steal her away or so.”</p><p>Kara felt immediately bad, and turned around to look at a pained Lena.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that. Just that-“ Kara closed her eyes tightly “I was jealous of her, not of you.”</p><p>A loud crash of plates. A “shit” whispered before some hurried footstep towards the broom. Kara opened her eyes and saw the plates shattered on the ground, and Lena already sweeping away the debris.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Lena nodded and sighed before getting back up.</p><p>“I’m alright. I’m sorry, I will buy you a new set.”</p><p>“Lena, it’s alright, there wasn’t a set to begin with. I gathered plate here and there” She smiled reassuringly to the brunette. “It smell delicious.”</p><p>Lena smiled too, and Kara could swear she saw redness on the woman’s cheeks. Brow furrowed, she turned around, thinking about it. Could she have flustered Lena so much she dropped the plates? It was silly. Soon Lena was in front of her setting the plates on the small low table in front of the couch.</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t help you” Kara was truly sorry, disliking the rudeness of letting the other do everything. But with her ankle and crutch, she would only be a risk of breaking of spill something.</p><p>“It’s okay darling, don’t worry.”</p><p>She shuddered at the nickname for the first time in a long time. Soon the food was also on the table and they started eating. Kara swallowed the first bite of the meal, the meat so tender she almost moaned from the taste.</p><p>“You are so good at cooking!”</p><p>Lena smiled and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.</p><p>“I pride myself into thinking that I can cook almost anything”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to”</p><p>The brunette laughed “Everyone has secrets, miss Danvers.” And with that she winked at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>x-x-x</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena was snuggled against Kara and the later was about to melt from the cuteness. She embraced her head, smiling and closing her eyes at the strong perfume coming from the brunette’s hair. A mix of mango and flowers. She loved that smell.</p><p>“For that offer, I planned on it actually.”</p><p>Kara opened her eyes and the voice.</p><p>“Offer?”</p><p>“Spending the night here.” Lena positioned herself so that she was lying on her back, her head resting on Kara’s thighs, looking up at her, legs lying on the couch. “I can sleep here it’s pretty comfy.” She smiled at the blonde, who furrowed her brows.</p><p>“No way, you sleep in bed with me.” Kara’s eyes widened. “That sounded better in my head.”</p><p>Lena laughed, and Kara knew this time she didn’t hallucinated the redness on the cheeks of the woman against her.</p><p>“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Lena raised a hand to caress the chin of the girl of her dream. “I will stay with you.”</p><p>Kara smiled at her, feeling the woman relaxing against her as her own hands started caressing the arm of the brunette.</p><p>They turned their eyes back to the TV, Kara’s traumatizing experience with horror movie sooner that day making them pick a Disney one. Lena laughed at every joke and goofs in the movie. That was so cute that Kara could only smile even more and falling in love even more so too. This woman deserved the world. After everyone expecting her to end up just like her brother, she still managed to be the most adorable being on earth. Kara was a lucky woman, and she intended to make everything in her powers to make Lena happy and proud to be her girlfriend. It was new, in every way, for her to be in that relationship. She never have had a girlfriend, and certainly not one who was the sister of the swore enemy of her alien family. But Lena was someone special. Once you got the chance to get behind the scene of the CEO and Luther, she was nothing else but her soulmate. She sighed in happiness, before biting her lips. Lena deserved the world. The best world.</p><p> “You know, about you having bad memories.” Lena looked at her silently waiting for the blonde to continue. “Let’s make good ones.” They smiled at each other, their lips touching and feeling all the love between the two, even in a crooked position. Slowly parting from the kiss, their eyes locked for a few seconds, they simply smiled. With one last soft kiss, they returned their attention to the movie.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Yeah</em>, Lena thought, <em>they will</em> <em>be</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you if you have come this far as to finish this thing! </p><p>Don't hesitate to drop a comment or leave kudos, it's always nice to see that your work isn't all for nothing!</p><p>And sorry again, Wonbatking....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>